Rubik's cubes are toys very popular among children. Playing a Rubik's cube is a maximal exercise for hands. The Rubik's cube is usually a square consisting of a plurality of blocks. The playing method is to scramble the Rubik's cube and then restore the scrambled Rubik's cube as fast as possible.
Two existing practical methods are usually used for restoring the Rubik's cube. By such two methods, users know how to restore the Rubik's cube.
One is the instructions of the Rubik's cube. The method for restoring the Rubik's cube is described using drawings and characters in a paper form or in an electronic form.
The other one is video courses. The restoring method of the Rubik's cube is explained and practiced according to the video courses, and the restoring operations are recorded in videos.
Such two methods both have the following defects.
1. The method of extracting and understanding key information from instructions or videos and then restoring the Rubik's cube is very difficult.
2. It fails to provide specific restoring method according to the colors and arrangement information of a current real Rubik's cube of a user.
In other words, the conventional methods for restoring the Rubik's cube can be applied to general conditions instead of specific cases. By using such two methods, users need to understand the instructions or videos, and then find out the specific operation method according to the current state of the Rubik's cube by themselves.
Therefore, a method and device for gradually guiding users to complete restoring of the Rubik's cube according to the specific conditions of the Rubik's cube in the hands of the users is in an urgent need in the technical field of Rubik's cube toys.